creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Mad world
"All around me are familiar faces Worn out places, worn out faces" E' esattamente il sapore dell'altra volta, la carne. Il sangue. La consistenza fibrosa ma morbida, se morsa nel verso dei filamenti muscolari. "Bright and early for their daily races Going nowhere, going nowhere" Le mie bambine, le mie piccole stelline. Stavolta non hanno avuto il coraggio per poter scappare. O forse non avevano semplicemente i piedi. "Their tears are filling up their glasses No expression, no expression" Il dolore. Tutto quel dolore. Mi facevi male. Tanto male tesoro mio. Non guardarmi in quel modo. Quella faccia è stata difficile da togliere. Tutta colpa di quelle tue fottute creme di bellezza. Guardami ora. Guardami! GUARDAMI! "Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow No tomorrow, no tomorrow" Me ne andrò da qui. Il dolore finirà per uccidermi, ma per voi non credo sia stato così. Quel siero ha funzionato bene. Vi teneva lucide. SVEGLIE. Anche quando vi ho mangiato gli occhi. "Children waiting for the day they feel good Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday" *singhiozzi* Mi ricordo dei bei momenti, quelli passati insieme. Quelli che non scorderemo. Prometto che non li scorderò. "Made to feel the way that every child should Sit and listen, sit and listen" Vi amo. Non sono mai riuscito ad esprimermi con voi. "Went to school and I was very nervous No one knew me, no one knew me Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson Look right through me, look right through me" La rabbia. Non mi ha mai voluto nessuno. Non mi vuole mai nessuno. NEANCHE VOI! Cosa ho di sbagliato? Vi prego... "And I find it kinda funny I find it kinda sad" Solo ora mi sento libero. Come un giocatore di hockey. Loro scivolano via, su lastre di ghiaccio. Anche io scivolo, ma il ghiaccio è rosso, bagnato, e maledettamente lucente. Adoro il vostro sangue. "The dreams in which I'm dying Are the best I've ever had" Volevo solo andarmene. Scappare via da tutti e da tutto, smettere di pensare. Non ce l'ho fatta. Non da solo. Ora ho voi dentro di me. Sento la forza. Ho "fegato". *AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH* "I find it hard to tell you I find it hard to take" Non fa RIDERE! Odio ridere. Fingere emozioni che non trovo mie. Non riesco a provarle. Mi avete fregato. Una cosa giusta volevo fare, ma vi siete messi in mezzo. Eppure, con quel coltello in mano, avete avuto il coraggio di salvare una persona. Probabilmente vi stavo a cuore. "When people run in circles It's a very, very mad world ... world" Perchè non me l'avete mai detto? MI VOLEVATE BENE ALLORA? Avevi la forza di dirmelo, mentre lavoravo su quei bei fianchi che ti ritrovi. Urlavi. Un "ti amo" sarebbe bastato... Ma ora tocca a me. Dov'è quella fottuta pistola? Christine, dall'alto, fate una preghiera, tu e le bambine. Fatelo per me. E per tutti quelli che si troveranno in basso. Decisamente in basso. "Enlarge your world Mad world" *bang* Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Horror Stories Categoria:Media